


Just the Two of Us

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks and Trevor are snowed in on campus, so Aleks makes a blanket fort.





	Just the Two of Us

It was a cold, winter morning on the college campus. Most of the students had just found out that there had been an unexpected storm overnight that had completely snowed everyone in for the next day or two. Everyone would have been ecstatic except that it was Saturday and almost no one had any classes. 

Trevor got up kind of early, so he found out the news before his roommate, and boyfriend, Aleks. He pushed himself out of bed and left to get himself and Aleks a cup of coffee to start the morning off a little better than it had been so far. There was a surprising amount of people out of their rooms, so it took longer than he was hoping, but he got the two cups of coffee and carefully walked back to his room, being sure not to bump into anyone like he had in the past. It was a mess he would rather not repeat. 

When Trevor walked into his room, the bunk bed that he had expected to see a sleeping Aleks in was completely covered by a curtain of blankets. Trevor's blanket was partially tucked under the mattress of the top bunk and hung down to cover the side of the bed while one of Aleks's blankets did the same at the end. Trevor walked over to the beds and was able to hear shuffling from behind the blankets. “Aleks? What are you doing?” He asked, pulling back one of the blankets to peer inside. Aleks was fluffing up one of the several pillows he'd placed on the bed. He was still just in his underwear, which meant that he hadn't even bothered to leave the bed.

Aleks looked to him. “Is that coffee?” He asked, ignoring Trevor's question. He reached out and grabbed one of the cups, taking a sip from it. He sat down on one side of the bed and patted the space next to him. “Come here.” 

Trevor knew he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. When Aleks closed the blanket again, they were completely shielded off from the outside. It was hard to see inside what Trevor could now identify as a fort. “I wasn't expecting you to be awake.”

“I've been awake since you left. I was just waiting.” He leaned back against the pillows and took another sip of his coffee.

“Waiting to make this?” He asked and Aleks nodded in response. Trevor looked around the best he could, wondering where Aleks got all the pillows from. “I guess you know we're snowed in then.”

“Why else do you think I made the fort? We don't have anything else to do.”

“We could study.” Trevor suggested and then broke out laughing when Aleks started to laugh. 

“That's a good one, dude.” Aleks pulled a spare blanket over himself and rested his free hand on his stomach comfortably. “It's fucking cold in here. Some dumbass must have left their window open.”

Trevor nodded. “It was Asher.” 

“Damn. James must have been pissed.”

“Yeah, he was.” Trevor chuckled. “Surprised you didn't hear the yelling this morning.”

“I was probably sleeping.” Aleks laid there for a moment and then put his cup off to the side on a table, grabbing Trevor's to do the same.

“I was drinking that, but okay.”

“Shut up.” Aleks scooted over to Trevor and swatted at his legs, so he would extend them. When Trevor complied, Aleks sat between his legs, his back to Trevor's chest, and then leaned back with a smile on his face. He grabbed Trevor's hands and made Trevor hold him. “I'm cold.” He mumbled, as if to justify his actions. 

“You've said that.” Trevor looked to Aleks for a moment and then rested his head atop of Aleks's. Aleks made a tiny sound in satisfaction and Trevor smiled, rolling his eyes. Now he knew the real reason behind the fort. Neither of them would be up for cuddling if they knew someone could walk in at any time to see them, but right now, they were safe. It was just the two of them and there was no better way to spend this day. 

“I love you.” Aleks said, barely audible. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

Trevor felt a warmth spread in his chest and he pressed a kiss to Aleks's head with a light smile. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my finals, so I felt like I had to write something quick.


End file.
